


Good Little Corporal

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, LIKE THE CUDDLING IS MY FAVOURITE PART OF THIS NGL, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, bottom!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants Eren to fuck him, hard. Eren accepts the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Corporal

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i'm terrible at smut i just need more bottom!Levi in my life
> 
> no beta, so apologies for any errors

When Levi first brings up the topic with him, cornering him in an empty hallway, Eren blushes like a maniac and absolutely refuses.

Levi’s exact words are something like, “By the way, I like to take it up the ass. I also like a partner who’s willing to take control while they fuck me. You up for that challenge, brat?”

Any other person would have the decency to be embarrassed when admitting such an intimate detail about their sex life, but if there’s one thing Eren knows for sure, it’s that Levi has never been like any other person.

He simply glares at Eren, as if daring him to make a snide remark. Not that he would mock Levi anyway, but Eren is too busy being embarrassed enough for the both of them. They've only been together for a month or so, and although they've hooked up quite frequently, it hasn't gone beyond blow jobs and hand jobs yet.

“Levi, I… I’m not sure I can do that!” he yelps.

“What, is that not your thing? ‘Cause if you’re into getting fucked too, that's fine, but-“

“No!”

“Then, what? You changed your mind about this? Don’t like the idea of fucking me?”

“No, god, Levi, that’s not it, that’s not it at _all_. I really like the idea of… fucking you. Really. I really do,” Eren says heatedly. And he means it. He’s only dwelt on the idea once or twice in his head, thinking that Levi would surely wish to top. But, as always, Eren is woefully bad at reading people when it comes to relationships, and he misread Levi. Not that he’s bummed about it. On the contrary, the idea of fucking Levi… seeing him squirm… hearing him moan… well, shit, now he’s getting hard, and he’s got three hours of training with Hanji to get through after lunch.

Judging by the way Levi raises a taunting eyebrow, he can tell Eren's hard. "If it's hurting or scaring me you're worried about, you can calm the fuck down. I've been playing this game longer than you have, and I sincerely doubt anything you'll do will disturb me."

"But, Corporal-"

"If you're seriously that worried, which is fucking adorable by the way, then we can agree on a safe word we can use, or something," Levi suggests.

"Umm…" Eren's still nervous, but the urge to fuck Levi is strong. He's only eighteen, after all. His hormones make a lot of decisions for him. "Ok," he says finally. He's resolved now, no backing down. Why ruin this great opportunity with worrying?

"Ok? So we have a deal, then?" asks Levi.

The corporal is smirking, but he doesn't look that derisive, since a faint pink blush has appeared on his cheeks and his pupils have dilated slightly. _He must really want this_ , thinks Eren, and the thought makes him even harder. "Yeah," Eren says in a low, rough voice. "Tonight, 20:00. Your room."

Levi's eyes widen a fraction, and his smirk grows. "Look at you. Taking control already, huh?"

"You asked for it," replies Eren cheekily, darting a hand out to squeeze Levi through his pants. Levi is getting hard too, apparently, and he lets out a strange little noise that's almost a squeak. Eren turns and quickly heads out to look for Hanji. If he were to look back he would see Levi staring after him, a look of mixed anticipation and apprehension on his face. But Eren does not look back.

 

* * *

 

That night, he enters the Corporal's room hurriedly, nearly slamming the door behind him, eager to begin.

He begins to say something about where to start, but his train of thought is completely derailed when he sees Levi, naked but for his crisp white shirt, unbuttoned halfway so the shirt is hanging over one of Levi's sleek shoulders. Levi is sitting with his legs folded underneath him, so he's taking all the weight on his calves. There's so much skin to look at, and Eren immediately feels the beginning of the hard-on he so valiantly fought off through the entire day.

Levi smiles slyly. "Evening, Eren," he says, stretching his arms like a cat. The shirt rides up, and Eren gets a glimpse of Levi's cock, fully erect underneath.

"You- you look great, Corp- Levi," he manages, licking his lips and stepping towards his corporal. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Too long," whines Levi teasingly, a fake pout on his pretty face. "I almost started without you…" he adds with a catlike smile, as he plays with the hem of the shirt.

Eren can't take it anymore. He crosses the remaining distance between the bed and himself in giant strides, and launches himself at Levi, pulling him into his lap and kissing him fiercely as he unbuttons the shirt all the way, ripping it off Levi as if the garment has personally offended him.  
  
Levi hums into the kiss, returning it in full. Kissing turns to biting, which turns to Eren sucking marks into Levi's neck, anxious to claim this man as his own. This makes Levi groan with pleasure, and he plunges a hand into Eren's pants, eager to make Eren happy too.

But Eren has other ideas, and he pulls away from Levi's throat to regard him sternly. "Oh, no," he says, "I didn't tell you to do _that_."

"Well I'm going to have to do _something_ ," snaps Levi breathlessly.

Eren grins wolfishly. "Oh, I know. I have just the thing for you to do." He plants a hand on Levi's chest and pushes him firmly, so that the smaller man ends up lying on the bed. Next, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small container, which Levi immediately recognizes.

"You know, I have lube, too," he says.

"I figured as much," replies Eren. "But I just wanted to be sure." He unscrews the cap and holds the jar out to Levi.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Levi asks with another smile.

"Finger yourself."

Levi lets out a quiet sound as he grabs his ankles to plant his feet on the bed, legs bent, ass tilted up. He dips his fingers in the jar and proceeds to get down to business, inserting a finger in his tight little hole.

The sight is beautiful to Eren, and he takes his cock out of his pants as he watches Levi moan as he adds another finger in. As Levi starts scissoring, Eren thinks of something else. "Oh, Levi? Don't touch your prostate."

"Fuckin'… no fair," grumbles Levi through his heavy pants of breath, but he obeys Eren as best he can, continuing to stretch himself out.

"Ok," he says hurriedly after a moment, "I'm ready, Eren, _please_ , let's just-"

Eren raises his eyebrows. “Really, Levi? After only two fingers?”

“Sh-shut up…” gasps Levi, avoiding Eren’s gaze.

Without really thinking about it, Eren raises his right arm and lightly backhands Levi’s cheek. Levi starts and inhales sharply, and the blush on his face grows more pronounced.

“How dare you speak to me like that?” Eren growls, gripping Levi’s chin with his right hand and forcing the older man to look him in the eyes. “Apologise.”

“I don’t think-“ begins Levi threateningly. Normally, that tone would have Eren groveling for his Corporal's forgiveness, but his Corporal had confessed that he wanted Eren to take over, and Eren is simply doing what he had been asked to do. Also, the sight of Levi squirming underneath him is making Eren harder than he could ever remember being before.

So he tightens his grip, causing Levi to make a small pained noise, and repeats, “Apologise.” His voice is so low, more a growl than any thing else, that it even surprises himself.

It surprises Levi too, whose eyes widen as he lets out a long moan before whining, “I… I’m…. I’m sorry, Eren, I’m sorry, so sorry!” arching his back as his long graceful fingers disappear deeper into himself.

But Eren feels like pushing it just a _bit_ farther. “Who, uh… who said you could use my name, slut?”

At that, Levi pauses in his self-administrations to stare at Eren. His eyes are heavy, his mouth open in a perfect “O” shape. At first, Eren thinks that he fucked up big time, no more topping for him. But suddenly Levi blurts, “I’m sorry, sir!”

Eren feels a wave of arousal rush through him, and he has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock and take a deep breath to keep himself from coming prematurely. It’s way too early. He still wants to play with this new development.

“Good boy, Levi,” he says, noting with satisfaction that Levi tosses his head back and whimpers as he hears the praise. “Now, let’s get back to the issue of you slacking off, hmm?”

“But Er- but- but…” says Levi groggily, trying to keep some semblance of control, “It’s been a long time, and I’m not sure that I can-“

“C’mon,” Eren says, dipping his fingers in the jar on the bed, slowly sliding them up Levi’s inner thigh (which quivers) and teasing them around his hole, already filled with two of Levi’s own fingers. “Aren't you ‘Humanity’s Strongest’? I thought you would be able to handle it.”

“Oh- ok, alright, ok, just please be- Oh, _God_!” moans Levi as Eren presses his first finger inside of him. “Oh, Gooood…”

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding, huh?” says Eren hoarsely as he uses his left hand to gently stroke Levi’s face, pushing the sweaty bangs off of his forehead. “You really are desperate to get fucked, you greedy little _whore_.” He can’t wait any longer, carefully pushing his second finger into Levi, who mewls with shocked pleasure, clumsily jutting his hips. “See? There we go. I knew you could do it. But now, you need to take your fingers out. I’m taking over, since you apparently need a reminder on how to properly fuck yourself. What a disgrace.”

When it comes to dirty talk, Eren’s not an expert like Armin is. He just kinda tends to go with whatever pops into his head. Levi doesn’t seem to be complaining though, especially when Eren finds his prostate.

On the contrary, his back arches so much that it looks painful, his free hand grips the sheets desperately, his head shakes from side to side, and his beautifully muscled legs clench around Eren’s waist. “Oh fuck oh fuck shit fuck, I… oh, _please_ ,” Levi babbles as he wriggles his fingers out, his left hand joining his right one to grip the sheets, leaving Eren to take over completely. In the back of his mind, as he slips two more fingers in, Eren thinks that this is going to make being Levi’s subordinate a hell of a lot harder.

Out loud, he says, “Don’t worry, Levi. I’m going to give you what you want. Oh, and I’ve changed my mind. You can use my name, but only if you _scream_ it.”

Levi nods frantically, letting out faint little whimpers as he juts his hips up to meet the thrust of Eren’s hand. “Whatever you… shit… I… _God_ ,” he exhales, “Whatever you want, I’ll do it, I swear!”

“Damn right,” says Eren roughly, dipping his other hand in lube, gripping his own cock and jerking it furiously, enjoying Levi’s thrashing and mewling whenever he brushes against his prostate, “You’ll do whatever I want. Because you’re mine, aren’t you, Levi? You’re my good little boy, my beautiful little boy.” Without a warning, he yanks his fingers out (appreciating the sobbing sound he gets in response), lines his cock up, and pushes into Levi slowly but firmly, not stopping until he's in to the hilt.

“Fuck, oh,” sobs Levi, throwing one arm over his face.

"Uh uh, baby," Eren croons, gripping Levi by the shoulders, his breathing coming faster as he feels Levi tight around his dick. "I wanna see that pretty face of yours."

Levi shivers and sighs a filthy sigh, returning his arm to his side to once more grip the sheets. "Ok, but you need to move now, Eren."

Eren pauses to regard him with another wolfish grin as he places his hands on either side of Levi's head. Levi sighs again, this time impatiently. "Move, please?" he asks meekly.

How could he say no to that? Slowly, Eren pulls out, until the very tip of his cock is just breaching Levi. He pushes himself back in a touch faster, and Levi moans, jerking his hips up as if begging for more. So this time, Eren pulls out at the same speed, then slams back in.

The reaction from Levi is priceless, and Eren wants more. He sets a pace, fucking into Levi easily and rhythmically, holding back his own orgasm. There's no way he's coming before his corporal.

He changes his angle slightly, and hits jackpot. Levi shrieks, throwing his head back and crying, "F-fuck, Eren! There, oh God, right there, more!"

So Eren gives him more, slamming into him again and again, nailing his prostate almost every time, sending Levi's nails scratching down his back. The sensation ignites his animalistic drive further, and he bites at the junction between Levi's neck and shoulder, growling, "Mine, Levi, you're mine."

"Ahhh, _hah_!" cries Levi, helplessly gyrating onto Eren's cock, “Yeah, yeah, ok, I’m yours, I’m yours…” He makes a low noise in the back of his throat that Eren recognizes as the sign that Levi is close to coming. “I’m good, I'll be so good, just let me- yeah, fuck, thererightthere, yes, FUCK EREN OHFUCK ERENERENEREN FUCK!”

Levi comes screaming Eren’s name, convulsing as gooey white liquid spills out of his cock and lands on his finely toned stomach, pooling in his belly button and in the grooves of his abs.  
  
The sight, along with Levi’s submissive declarations and screaming of his name, sends Eren over the edge. Hey, give him a break; he's only eighteen years old, and he’s fucking _Levi,_ after all. With a growl-groan combination, he comes too, and his vision goes red as he thrusts his hips violently, dimly hearing Levi squeal at the overstimulation.

When he gets his vision back, Eren can’t help but let out a snort of laughter as he sees that Levi is absolutely filthy, his body glistening with sweat, his belly splattered with come. Levi himself hasn’t noticed yet, probably because he looks too fucked out for words, debauched beyond belief, hair a mess, lips swollen, and tears trickling from his eyes, which are glazed over so that they’re a cloudy grey instead of their usual sharp steel. His skin is beautifully flushed, starting at his face and working its way down his neck, chest, and stomach.

The sight is almost enough to get Eren hard again.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi,” Eren says fondly, pushing Levi’s bangs out of his eyes once again and stroking the side of his face, "Beautiful and so cute." The praise drags a soft noise out of Levi.

After a long moment, Eren pulls out slowly, and Levi hisses. Eren looks at him concernedly. “You alright, babe?”

“Nnnngh,” says Levi.

“What was that?” Eren asks with a grin.

Levi frowns at him, but it's hard to be intimidated by the Corporal when he can barely focus enough to produce a glare. “Clean this crap off of me right now.”

Eren can’t suppress a giggle. “Right away, Corporal.” He crawls off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, returning with a towel dripping with warm water. Carefully he wipes Levi clean, while stopping along the way to stroke and lick the older man’s beautiful pale skin.

“Your saliva isn’t _clean_ , shitty brat.”

“Whoops, sorry,” Eren says with a cocky smile, not sorry at all. He finishes and gets up again to put the towel in the bathroom sink, too lazy to bother putting it away properly.

Walking back into the bedroom, Eren stands near the window and stretches leisurely. He likes Levi's large bedroom, and private bathroom. He feels fucking amazing right now.

“Oi.”

Eren turns with a smirk to see Levi, still lying boneless on the bed, holding out his arms weakly in his direction. _God_ , he's so fucking cute. Eren wants to devour him. "Something wrong, Levi?”

“Don’t play coy with me, you shit. You better fucking cuddle me right now, or I swear to God-”

“You are adorable,” Eren interrupts fondly. He quickly gets back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind, pulling him close so that there’s not a hair of space between the two of them, and pushing a leg between Levi’s. He gently presses his lips to Levi's shoulder, begins leisurely coating Levi's back and neck with kisses and little sucks. Levi lets out little hums at this, grabbing Eren's arms and tucking them tighter around him. And there's peace, and the room is silent but for soft kisses and quiet hums, and the occasional yawn.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.


End file.
